Abducted Years Ago
by amiebeca
Summary: In 1996, 14 year old Ziva David is in the USA in CIA protection when she is kidnapped by a Hamas sleeper cell. David Rossi, leader of the new BAU team is in charge of finding her. They rescue a beaten girl and part ways, only to meet again when a case brings the two team, MCRT and BAU, together.
1. I

**A/N: So anyway, since my last story, I have started watching NCIS. I think it is great and I am completely obsessed with it! I have been wanting to write a crossover with Criminal Minds in ages but didn't know which other programme to use. And school is just so busy these days; I am staring my coursework in loads of subject and I have just had a test for every subject. My history one is tomorrow! :D Hope you like it. I try really hard with all my stories and appreciate it if nobody trashes it ;).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS unfortunately. If I did they would already have had a crossover.**

**Information: Set in Series 5 NCIS and Series 3 Criminal Minds.**

* * *

><p>August 1996<p>

David Rossi sat at his desk. As the leader of the new BAU team, he was feeling pretty proud; especially since they had just caught a serial killer days before. Now the people who had looked down on the idea of Behavioural Profilers were looking up at them in awe.

"Sir, there's been a child abduction; we are working with the CIA for some reason," Special Agent Joe Kirk interrupted Rossi's thoughts.

"The CIA? Since when is the CIA interested in a child abduction?" Rossi questioned.

Another man stepped into the small office and cut off Kirk's answer with a smooth reply, "Since the said child is the eldest daughter of a senior officer in Mossad and she was in the CIA's protection. Agent Lowe, sir."

Rossi whistled wearily getting to his feet. "Rossi. Brief me as we walk," he instructed.

"Officer Eli David has demanded that the lead goes to the FBI for he is fuming with the CIA, the girl is called Ziva David, she's 14 years old from Tel Aviv in Israel; she was here because she was struggling with her English and I presume she was getting taught some things too but I wasn't in charge of her," Lowe stated. "When asked Eli David has no preference with what unit got lead and after your teams performance last week you get the joy of finding her."

"Has there been any contact from the kidnappers yet?"

"No, but David has said very clearly that he is not paying anything to get her back."

Rossi almost stopped walking. "He's NOT paying if there's a ransom!" he shouted, disbelief and outrage clear on his face and colouring his tone.

Lowe nodded sadly. "He said, and this is a direct quote; 'If that brat is incompetent enough to get caught, then she can rot in whatever cell they're keeping her.'"

"Bastard," Rossi growled under his breath, thinking longing of his dead son James. "Some people just don't deserve children."

...

The first time the kidnappers initiated contact, they identified themselves as Hamas.

"Ziva David will be returned safely, if Mossad release the 5 men they have locked away in Israel," a heavily accented voice demanded. "If this is not done in one hour, we will ring again for you to hear the sound of your daughter being tortured."

Before the man put down the phone a child's confident voice rang out, "My Abba will not do that even for me."

There was a sharp bang and a barely suppressed gasp of pain and then the line went dead.

David looked up. "My daughter is correct. I am have the Director's ear but I will not use that to release those men for three reasons. They hold valuable information, two are already dead and my daughter is just another child."

...

The second time the phone rang Rossi was almost too scared to pick it up. The technician began typing on the big computer and nodded that he was ready to try and track the phone call.

"David," Eli answered. Rossi did not want the terrorist to know that the FBI were involved though if they had any brains they would already know at least one federal agency was looking for the girl.

"We did warn you, Mr David."

The muffled sound of skin connecting with skin was heard down the line. Rossi cringed as more punches were heard. On the sixth hit a shout of pain cried out. Then there was a metallic noise of knives being cut against one another. More screams rang out as the torturers obviously cut into Ziva David's flesh. After that style of torture, one small noise almost made Rossi vomit. The unmistakeable sound of somebody's zipper being lowered. The heavy breathing grew sharp and quick. Whimpers of no mumbled into the listeners ears. A small scream filled with agony well beyond the years that a 14 year old should know of.

Suddenly there was a beep on the FBI's end of the line. "I have a location!" the technician almost screamed.

...

The FBI cars screeched to a stop outside a desolate warehouse. Arabic words were being shouted as loudly as they could. One was a girl's voice. She seemed to be arguing with her captors, screeching abuse at them. Rossi was surprised that there was not even a hint of fear in her voice and it was strong unlike so many other victims like her.

The SWAT team took the lead inside, Rossi right behind them. They burst through the doors. One man lunged for his gun. Five bullets hit him before he could even get halfway there. Two men raised their arms at once while the last one grabbed the missing, now found, child by her hair.

As his attention was now focused solely on the FBI, Ziva elbowed him brusquely in the stomach. He doubled over loosening his grip on the small army knife he held. Ziva brought her knee up into his face. A harsh crack told everyone his nose had broken. The girl then ripped the knife from his hand and jammed it as hard as she could into his thigh. The terrorist finally caught his breath and let an outraged shriek fill the air.

Ziva staggered away from the Hamas operatives. Rossi stepped towards the girl, holstering his gun. Ziva wearily watched the FBI special agent through heavy hooded eyes that showed all the pain and agony no 14 year should ever know of.

"My name's David Rossi, you're Ziva, right?" Rossi began kindly.

Then all of a sudden Ziva sprinted to Rossi, wrapping her arms around his stomach. Rossi was horrified at how thin but strong they were, even though she'd only been with the terrorists for a day. He could feel every single rib as he hugged her thin frame to his chest. Her torn clothes hung baggily off her body.

Rossi rode in the back of the ambulance to the hospital with Ziva. She held his hand in a tight grasp while the paramedics did a preliminary examination. Once at the hospital, Ziva refused a SAFE kit insisting that her torturers had used protection. Once Eli David arrived, Ziva sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Before she could get to her feet, Rossi leant his hand on her shoulder restricting that movement. Instead she made her back as straight as possible, looking at her father unwaveringly.

"Zivaleh," David greeted no emotion evident in his voice, posture or the kiss he placed on Ziva's forehead.

"Abba," Ziva sighed, relief flooding through her veins; thankful he had not expected her to be Officer David at the moment. Due to the onrush of emotions that nearly overwhelmed her, a single tear escaped from the corner of Ziva's eye; the first Rossi had seen since they'd found her.

A sharp smack broke the silence of the room as Eli David's hand jerked his daughters head to the side. "David's do NOT cry, Zivaleh," Eli murmured. "Do not let those bastards win."

Rossi felt a boiling anger rise in his heart. He wanted to punch and kick the vile man till he was dead. Who could hit their daughter right after she had been beaten? But before he could say anything about the way he had mistreated his beautiful child, Eli's hand wound itself around Ziva's thin bicep and he was dragging her off the bed and out of the room.

"Let us go home and see Tali, she has missed you dearly," Eli said, the name Tali spoken gently and warmly.

The only thing that stopped Rossi from not allowing Eli to take Ziva home was the warm, love filled smile that her features morphed into at the mention of Tali, whoever she was. For a moment the child looked, well, like a child. Her brown eyes normally swimming in horror showed joy and happiness because of this Tali. Rossi knew he had to let Ziva go. Even though her father was awful and quite clearly abusive; the best thing for Ziva was Tali and so against many of his morals, David Rossi watched Ziva David walk out of his life, knowing he'd think of the girl for many years to come.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	2. II

**A/N: Chapter 2 of my story. I would just like to take this little space that nobody actually reads to thank those who have reviewed! YOU ARE AMAZING! Hope you like this part :)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :(**

* * *

><p><span>11 years later- November 2007<span>

"Jethro," Jenny Shepard began, walking into the squad room. "Your dead Marine is part of an ongoing investigation by the FBI's Behavioural Analysis Unit. They think the murderer is a serial killer and Sergeant Robin Makin is the second victim. This is now a joint investigation with both teams as lead."

Gibbs stared at Jenny for a moment. "When were you gonna tell me, Jen?" he finally sighed in frustration. "When do they get here?"

"Hey, I only just found out too, Jethro. Agent Hotchner said they'd be here within the hour."

Jenny and Gibbs left the squad room, walking in the direction of the elevator. Tony looked up at Ziva, who was bent over a thick file. "Zee-vah!" Tony hissed. "Did you see that?"

"See what?" was Ziva's uninterested reply.

"How easily Gibbs gave up the fight with Jenny about the butt-head FBI coming in to take over our investigation!" Tony muttered, glancing round worriedly remembering all the times Gibbs head-slapped him after catching them talking about him.

"From what I heard, it was their investigation first and it is a joint leadership," Ziva stated factually, still skim reading through her file.

"Yeah that's what they say-,"

Ziva's head snapped up and she glared at the infuriating man in front of her. "Are you going to get to the point of this conversation soon? I am trying to work and it is getting increasingly harder with you talking the bottom off a pony!"

Tony couldn't help the laughter that slipped from his lips at Ziva's idiomatic mistake. "Hind legs off a donkey!" he chortled, but quickly turned to a fake coughing fit to hide his laughter when Ziva's murderous glare met his own gaze.

Thinking it best for his health, Tony left Ziva alone to read her file and began to ring up all of Makin's contacts he'd had in his last 24 hours.

40 minutes later, Ziva got to her feet stretching out; her back arching almost like a cat. Her back cracked rather loudly just as Gibbs rounded the corner.

"A 24 year old body shouldn't sound like that," he stated, raising an eyebrow at the Mossad Officer.

"25," Ziva said. "My birthday was last week."

Tony glanced up. "Don't tell Abby that," he advised.

"Tell me what?" a voice demanded and a second later Abby and McGee entered the squad room.

McGee sat down at his desk at once, typing madly his fingers flying all over the keyboard. Whereas Abby stalked over to Tony and glared down at him her hands on her hips. Tony gulped.

"Whaddya got Abs?" Gibbs interrupted, making Tony sigh with relief but tense once more when Abby shot him a look that said 'This is so not over.'

"McGee and I were checking his computer and we found a load of encrypted emails sent to him by this really good computer geek. We managed to uncrypt, is uncrypt even a word; come to think of it I don't think it is. A dictionary would tell me but so could Google these days-,"

"The point, Abby?"

McGee butted in. "We managed to figure out that Makin was meeting someone who didn't want anyone to find any trace of their contact on the computer but I think I can break the email. It's gonna take some time though."

"Well then get to work McGee," Gibbs ordered.

Gibbs turned to look at his team. "I've got lots of beautiful evidence downstairs that is calling for me!" Abby smiled and hurried off to the elevator.

Tony turned back to his computer. "I'm... um... I'm gonna go contact Makin's CO to find out if this has anything to do with something work related."

"I'll get coffee," Ziva said. "I have already read that file. Makin was a good marine, team player and loved by everyone. All his work has been success after success."

Gibbs nodded his consent to letting Ziva go get coffee. He himself sat down at his desk, slipping on his glasses before picking up the file Jenny had given him about the other victim of this serial killer.

...

5 minutes later, Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner and his team of profilers stepped into the elevator. Next to him David Rossi was flicking through his little black note pad and behind him, Reid and Morgan were having another one of their verbal wars.

"Come on, kid!" Morgan groaned. "Just drop the matter already!"

Reid smiled a little, winking at Prentiss. "I'm just saying Morgan, that there is a 63% chance that-," Reid began.

"No there's not!"

"Yes there is!"

Hotch turned round, one eyebrow raised at the men's juvenile behaviour. "Seriously, guys," he lectured. "We're in another Federal Building, at least try for some professionalism."

Morgan and Reid looked down sheepishly while Prentiss and JJ tried to hold back their laughter. The doors opened and the BAU team stepped out, looking around for Special Agent Gibbs' squad room.

"Hello, I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," Tony said, smoothly stepping in front of Hotch. "Agent Gibbs is this way."

Once in the squad room, Hotch introduced his team. "I'm SSA Hotchner. These are SSA's Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, Dr Reid and our media liaison Agent Jareau."

"Gibbs," Gibbs said, extending a hand. "DiNozzo and McGee," he continued pointing at each man in turn. "Ziva's getting coffee."

"Ziva?" Rossi questioned. "That's an unusual name."

"It is a Hebrew name meaning bright or radiant," Reid piped up, studying Rossi's face. "You know someone with the name Ziva."

Reid's tone did not suggest he was asking a question. He was stating a fact. Therefore Rossi shrugged nonchalantly. "A young girl who got kidnapped before I retired."

"Anyway, back to the case," Hotch ordered. "Two dead and with the bit of profile we already have, it's going to be three by the end of today."

"McGee has found crypted emails-," Gibbs began.

"Encrypted emails, boss," McGee corrected. "That Abby and I managed to decrypt. Sergeant Makin was meeting someone at the Jasmine Hotel at 0500 the morning he was killed. We found the email address that sent the email but I am still trying to hack it so it can be traced."

"Our victim had the same email," Prentiss informed.

Morgan whipped out his phone, pressing speed dial. "Hey baby girl," he greeted causing a few raised brows from the NCIS team. "Do you have anything from that email?"

"Nope," a woman replied, popping the p. "This guy is like crazy good, he's a ghost."

McGee frowned, gesturing if it was okay to take the phone. Morgan handed it over. "Hi, I'm Agent McGee, NCIS and I have been working on the same email but I have found traces of him," McGee started before launching into a whole load of computer waffle.

The two teams left their geeks to talk computer stuff. "I would like for Reid and Rossi, to go to Sergeant Makin's dump site, see the differences and similarities of Roy Tanner's dump site," Hotch said.

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva can take them when she gets back."  
>At that moment the elevator dinged. Ziva stepped out carrying a tray with three coffees and a tea. She hurried over to each of her teammate's desk giving them each their choice before turning to face the BAU.<p>

"Officer David," she greeted curtly, glancing each member up and down.

Rossi's jaw fell slack. The woman that stood before him was a splitting image of her 14 year old self. She had to be 25 now and still looked so young and innocent. Her eyes were dark and guarded but now held more pain than they had 11 years ago. Her posture was rigid and mechanical. She was uncomfortable with the new presences; she did not trust easily.

Ziva's eyes landed on Rossi. Her whole body stiffened noticeably. She caught the man's gaze and saw the pity and concern swimming there. Suddenly she felt like that helpless 14 year old again; that stupid child who ran into a strangers embrace. After her father had heard about that rumour he had doubled her morning run for a week.

Everyone in the room had seen Ziva stiffen. Their eyes know travelled between Ziva and Rossi who seemed to be lost staring at each other. Then the man stepped forwards reaching out to grasp Ziva's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


	3. III

**A/N: Sorry it has been a while since I last posted but Year 10 is a really busy year at school. I got my History test back... 71%. Wish I had done better but it's only the beginning of the year; I have a lot of time to improve.**

**Now enough of my unimportant babbling - on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"It's good to meet again Ziva," he said grinning widely, laying a comforting hand on each shoulder, checking if she was alright.<p>

Ziva forced herself to smile, knowing what a weak attempt it was before she did. "What's it been? 11 years?" she asked.

Rossi nodded in agreement, and then turned to his team. But Reid beat him to speaking. "This is the kidnapped girl?" he asked curiously.

Ziva's fake smile fell off her face faster than anyone could even blink. Tony and McGee shared a look while Gibbs stared worriedly at Ziva.

Knowing an intervention was needed Gibbs barked, "David, take Morgan and Dr Reid to Makin's crime scene."

Ziva nodded, showing her thanks in the small movement as well as her understanding. She swiftly grabbed her rucksack and slung it over her shoulder. Morgan glanced uncertainly at Hotch but quickly obeyed when Hotch nodded his agreement. He and Reid followed the Israeli towards the elevator.

As soon as the three left, Gibbs rounded on Rossi. "What happened?"

"11 years ago Ziva came to America under CIA protection. During a car ride, she was abducted from the two agents protecting her," Rossi told. "She was held hostage for just under a day but was severely beaten and we presumed her to have been raped but it was never confirmed, she refused a SAFE kit and her father agreed."

A shudder ran up McGee's back, Tony turned away, leaning heavily on his desk and Gibbs clenched his teeth tightly together. They all knew Ziva's childhood was no walk in the park but this was even worse than they had imagined.

Gibbs looked long and hard into Rossi eyes. He let out a long sigh. "What did Deputy Director David do?" he finally asked, knowing it was nothing good.

Rossi was surprised at the question. "Slapped her in the face for crying when he picked her up from the hospital," he answered at once, not questioning how Gibbs knew her father had done something.

"Jesus Rossi!" Prentiss exclaimed.

"Why didn't you take her away from him?" Gibbs yelled. "That girl has gone through so much more pain than anyone and she is half my age! You could have prevented this! Saved her from what her father groomed her to be from the moment she began walking!"

Rossi held up his hands in surrender. "I was going to, trust me!" he began. "But then Eli David said that someone called Tali had missed her. You did not see the way her eyes lit up and her whole body relax. I had to let her go; the best thing for her was this Tali!"

"Tali was her sister," Tony muttered lowly. Team Gibbs looked surprised Tony had this knowledge. "She told me when she caught me tailing her outside the Embasario Hotel."

"You said was," Hotch intervened.

"Tali died in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was 16, I'm not sure how old Ziva was though."

"She was 20," another voice interrupted. The two teams looked around to see Director Jenny Shepard on the stairs just above them. "Now I seriously doubt Ziva would like you all picking apart her life. Get on task."

After the Director had disappeared into her office, JJ turned to Team Gibbs. "Why would your Director know she was 20?"

"Jen and Ziva were partners travelling through Eastern Europe together, Ziva must have got the call when she was with Jen," Gibbs explained. "And now as the Madame Director said, let's get on task."

"Don't let her hear you saying Madame Director, Boss!" Tony laughed, scooping up the clicker.

Gibbs slapped the back of his head. Tony whimpered and McGee cringed sympathetically. Hotch and his remaining team looked on shocked.

"Garcia, who you just spoke to, McGee, sent an email containing all our information on Isaac Matteson," JJ informed them.

McGee typed on his keyboard before the new information took over the plasma.

"He was a successful businessman who everybody liked. No one had a bad word to say about him-,"

Gibbs cut him off. "You said successful?"

McGee nodded. "Yeah, good at his job, loads of money, wife, kids and a big house. If that's not successful, I don't know what is, Boss."

"Ziva said the other guy was a great marine, good guy and successful; had many medals and awards," Gibbs explained.

"That has to be our link between the victims then," Prentiss voiced.

"Ya think, Prentiss?" Gibbs said sarcastically. "I need another coffee."

"But Ziva just got you one!" Tony exclaimed. Gibbs glared at him. "Shutting up Boss."

"Go to the Jasmine Hotel with one of the FBI agents that Hotch gives ya," Gibbs ordered. "And McGee, get together with Abby and that FBI tech and do your computer stuff."

"Got it Boss," the two NCIS agents said simultaneously, like the well trained men they were.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>


End file.
